Allegiant Alternate Ending
by Laureliz52
Summary: Do not read if you didn't finish Allegiant. I really appreciate Veronica Roth for her ending of Allegiant, but I couldn't help but think that Tris somehow survived. This is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be great! I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks so much! If you have any suggestions on other things to write, just PM me or leave in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Just as I am about to let myself succumb to the thread that is yanking me down, I raise my head one last time and look towards my mom. "I don't want to die." As soon as the words leave my mouth I can feel the bitter sting of my unselfish words linger on my tongue. I start to apologize but my mom quickly shushes me.

"You've done well, darling. You do not need to apologize for wanting to live. I would have done the same thing if I had the chance." She bends down and presses her lips against my forehead. "I am so proud of you," she whispers as tears start to rush down my cheek. "Take care of your brother, he really is sorry for everything he's done." I quickly close my eyes, and she wipes the lingering tears from my cheek. I open my eyes to say one final goodbye, but she is gone.

I stay still for a few moments, trying to recollect my thoughts. My trance is quickly broken by the sound of a gunshot. I look down and see Matthew standing behind David, pressing a gun against his temple. David slouches, dead, and I hear a scream from behind them. Caleb pushes Matthew out of the way and runs to my limp body, not even trying to hold back the tears. I feel a pang of guilt rush through me as I see what he sees: my body is ghostly pale and blood is pouring out from my wounds. I want to shout to him that I am alive, but I can't find my voice. All I can do is sit and stare.

Matthew rushes over to my body, prying Caleb off of my chest. His hand hovers over my mouth as he checks for breath. Caleb's hopeful eyes bear into him, as he slowly shakes his head no. His hands then move to my neck, checking for a pulse and he emits a slight gasp. "She's alive," he whispers. Immediately, Caleb lifts my still limp body into his weak arms, and starts to tremble under my weight. He hands me over to Matthew and runs off in the direction of the hospital.

As soon as Matthew takes his first step towards, I feel that same thread start to pull on me. "Not this time." I mutter to myself through gritted teeth, and I follow my body down the long hallway. Drifting above Matthew and myself, I remember my trip on the airplane. It feels like a lifetime ago. The thread is pulling on me even harder now, but I resist with all my might.

"Tris!" The word echoes down the empty hallways, but all I hear is the pain and loss that is contained in that small word. My heart breaks as I see Tobias rush next to Matthew and crumble to his knees. "Is she-"

"Not yet, but we have to hurry." That's all Tobias has to hear before he takes my body from Matthew's arm and sprints down the hallway. As I follow him, I turn around to look at Matthew. His arms are trembling and soaked in a dark red liquid. Just as I am about to round the corner, I see Christina catch sight of Matthew and turn away before I can see her collapse.

Tobias and I burst through the hospital doors to see Caleb explaining something to a confused doctor. The memory serum, I completely thought that I released it. As soon as he sees me, however, his instincts take over and he takes me out of Tobias' arms and rushes me through some more doors, followed by several other doctors. I want to stay with Caleb and Tobias, but the thread is pulling me too hard. I am pulled into the room with my body. It is only then that I realize what the thread is pulling me to. I let myself give into the force, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a tough and calloused hand gently stroke my cheek. I tell my eyes to open, but they don't want to listen, but a faint moan escapes from my lips. "Tris?" The voice sounds worried, but hopeful. I force my eyes to open, and I am pleased by the view. Tobias' eyes are staring intently into mine, and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Tris." He says it like it's more than just my name, like it's a fact.

I try to sit up, but sharp pains arise from all over my body and I fall back. "Tobias," I try and say it in the same tone that he pronounced my name, but it comes out as a whimper. I go to say more, but his finger presses against my lips.

"Shh, you're okay now." He whispers, only inches from my face. I try to take it all in, his expression, his scent, everything, but it's too much. Before I have a chance to resist, a dark wave of exhaustion takes me over.

When I next wake up, Tobias is sitting next to my bed, quietly talking to someone on the phone. I am able to catch a couple of phrases. "She's been out for almost a week," then I hear some mumbling from the other side of the line. "No, I'm not coming home until she can come wi-" His eyes catch mine and he stops mid-word. "I have to go now, bye mom." My heart flutters when he says the word mom. Both of our missions succeeded and he has reunited with his mom.

"Hi" I say feebly, "miss me?" Before I can say anything else, his mouth pushes against mine. He kisses me with so much passion that all of my pain momentarily washes away. He pulls back and smiles. "I'm taking that as a yes" I say and he starts to laugh.

I try to sit up again, and this time Tobias helps me. His strong hands handle me gently, like he's afraid he's afraid of breaking me. I want to ask him what happened, but my mouth doesn't seem to get the message. Luckily, Tobias always knows what I am about to say. He tells me about what happened in the city. He explains the treaty between Evelyn and Johanna, Peter's memory loss, and everything else that happened. I stare at him in disbelief. Ever since we met, our lives have been nothing but constant danger. Now, everything is over and we're safe. I honestly don't know how to react to this. Tobias senses my insecurity and reaches out to squeeze my hand. "We're together now, let's just focus on that.

I smile and nod before I feel my drowsiness take over. Tobias rests my head back down on my pillow and kisses my forehead. He watches me as I drift into unconsciousness.

In my sleep, I see my mother again, with my father this time. They are smiling at me, their eyes filled with tears. I go over to talk to them, but they back away. "We love you, Tris," my mother tells me, "don't you forget that." I try to step forwards again, but my feet won't let me.

"We'll see you again someday," my father adds, a sad smile spreading across his face, "but it won't be for a long time."

"I'm sorry for my selfis-" I start to apologize, but my mother shushes me once again.

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met." My mom meets my eyes with hers and smiles.

"There is no need to be sorry for anything, you saved an entire city by risking your life. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." My father looks at me for a moment before adding, "Get well soon, your friends need you." With that, they turn around and walk towards the light. I want to chase after them, to join them in whatever afterlife awaits me, but I know that I am still needed back on Earth. With a tear, I turn around as well and walk back into the darkness.


End file.
